


If I Lay Here

by buddyroll



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyroll/pseuds/buddyroll
Summary: Rhett and Link go on a camping trip on a week off from work. When Link insists on driving home and gets the two into a fatal car accident, he is overwhelmed with guilt and isn't sure how to cope.





	

                His shoulders shook as the tears came, hot and salty. “Rhett,” he choked out. “Rhett… I… I should’ve… let… you drive…” He stroked the man’s cheekbone with the back of his hand, and the tears came faster. “Rhett… Rhett, I’m so… _so sorry, brother_ …” Link whispered in agony to the tall man who lay still in the passenger’s seat of the BMW. His best friend, the only person in the world who meant more to him than his wife and kids, was as quiet and limp as he was when he fell asleep. At that moment, Link hated himself more than anyone. He hated himself for arguing with Rhett. He hated himself for wanting to be in control of the road trip. He hated himself for sitting in that driver’s seat. He leaned over and held Rhett’s forearms with his own shaky hands. As he lowered his head against his companion’s bloody chest, he nodded off to the sound of distant sirens, and he prayed that Rhett survive.

…

_“C’mon, Rhett! We’re gon’ be late.”_

_“I know, I know. I feel like I’m forgetting something.”_

_In a singsong voice, Link chanted, “The cars need keys, not cheese, just keys! Get the keys please! Not the cheese!”_

_“Jeez, Lonk,” Rhett chuckled, elbowing his friend in the side. “You’re such a dork.” He reached in front of Link and grabbed his keyring off the counter._

_“A helpful dork.”_

_“A helpful dork,” He agreed._

_“You ready yet?”_

_“Grab the phone charger. It’s on the table.”_

_Link walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the white cord. He looked at his feet as a small dog brushed against his legs. He gingerly lifted the her up and ruffled her fur._

_“Bye, bye, Barbara. You gonna miss Rhett? Don’t worry, we won’t be gone for long.” He placed a quick kiss on the dog’s head before placing her down and following Rhett into the garage._

 

…

 

                Link sat up forcefully, nearly jerking the IV out of his inner elbow. His dark, sepia brown hair, once silky and soft, was now matted to his forehead with sweat. Everywhere was sweaty; his palms, his face, his lower back. With his hands, he pushed his hair over the top of his head, and then propped himself on his elbows. As he sunk back into the thin, stiff pillows, a sharp pain jolted through his shin. Wincing, he pulled back the bedsheet that covered him from the stomach down. On his right leg, a white cast supported him from his heel to his lower thigh. On his left leg, a short row of stitches embroidered his inner calf. Thoughts floated through his head, and he tried to piece them together like a puzzle. _Rain… car wreck... Rhett…_ “Rhett,” he said aloud. “Rhett. _Rhett_!”

                “Dad?”

                Link looked around the room wildly. A short figure stood in the doorway, but he couldn’t make out a face. On the bedside table, he reached around blindly until he found his glasses. He slid them on and smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. “ _Lando,”_ he said softly. His son walked slowly towards him, and when he reached the edge of the bed, Link leaned in as far as he could, held his youngest son close, and kissed him gently on the forehead. He soothingly stroked his son’s hair back and traced his finger behind his ear.

               “Hey, baby. How’ve you been?”

               “Um… good, I guess. Dad?”

               “Yeah, Lando?”

               “Why are you crying?”

               Link’s smile widened, but his eyes were sad and watery, and his shoulders drooped lower. He should’ve expected such a question from his son, from a boy who looked so startled to see his father crying, but it caught him by surprise.

               “Well… I’m just… really happy to see you is all.”

               “Why?”

               “…I’m going through kind of a tough time… and it’s nice to have some company.”

               “Why?”

                _He’s too young. He doesn’t understand_ , thought Link. _He doesn’t know._ Link cleared his throat.

               “Lando, sweetie, where’s Momma?”

               “Um,” he looked around the room.”… I think she’s with Jessie,” the young boy replied.

_Jessie. Poor, poor Jessie. Dear Lord, I hope she’s alright._

“Okay… what about Lily?”

               “Oh! She was with Locke and Lincoln and Shepherd in a room with a TV and a really nice lady who gave us crackers and ginger ale and—“

              “Alright, sweetie, can you do me a favor? I need you to bring Lily in here for me. Go back to the room with the TV and play with the other boys.” Lando nodded his head vigorously. As he turned to leave the room, Link called after, “Locke is in charge until an adult gets back. Got it?”

              “Got it!” He raced out of the room, hurrying to deliver the news to the other kids. Link settled back into his hospital bed and yanked the cheap blankets back over him, pulling them up to his chest. About two minutes later, Lily walked into the room with a card and a pack of Reese’s peanut butter cups from the vending machine down the hall. When she saw the state her father was in, she cried. Her tears turned into sobs, her sobs into laughter, and eventually, her laughter into hiccups. “Dad! Dad, you’re okay. I thought… since… since Rhett… Dad, I’m so sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m so happy you’re alright.” She placed the gifts on the table where Link’s glasses had been, and she threw her arms tightly around his neck.

             “Lils, babygirl.” Link held onto Lily with all of the strength he had left. Every time she hiccupped, he rubbed her back with the heel of his hand. They stayed there, embracing each other for a few minutes before breaking apart. Lily sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her fingers.

            “Lily. Lily, look at me.” She looked up at her dad, and she tried her best to smile, so as to ease his pain.

            “Lils… Lils, babygirl… what happened… what happened to Rhett?” Link looked at his daughter in fear. “What happened to Rhett?” he cried out.

            “…I’m so sorry… Dad, it’s… it’s not your fault…” She fell into him.

            “No… dear Lord, please no… Lils, is he…?” Link closed his eyes.

            “No, no… but he’s… in a coma… and they don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

            He squeezed her closer to him and he whispered, “Why? Why him?”

            Lily slowly pulled away. “What?” she asked. “I didn’t hear what you…”

            “God dammit, why him?!” he yelled. “Why Rhett? It’s all my fault. I shoulda just let him drive the goddamned car. Oh, God, what have I done? What have I done?!”

            Lily, clearly surprised, took a step away from the bed. The sudden outburst had shocked her, and she cried as her father curled into a make-do fetal position and shook uncontrollably. He hid his face in his arms and turned his back on Lily. And then, as quickly as it had started, all movement stopped.

            Lily poked Link gently in the back before shaking him by the shoulders with her hands.

           “…Dad? Dad… _Oh my God_ …”

           Not a sound escaped the man’s mouth. Frightened, she ran to get a nurse.

 

           In the small, dark hospital room, all was silent as Link lay still and tried to forget the accident. In his mind, Rhett’s current condition was all his fault.

 


End file.
